See No Evil
by Baffled Queen
Summary: Logan just wanted a glass of water- not the mental scarring he didn't know he'd gotten with it. Or: Rorke forgets to lock the door.


It's dark when Logan wakes up, but the moonlight is filtering in through the blinds and spilling into the room. He scrubs at his eyes with two tiny fists, and yawns. His eyes dart to the clock by his bed- he's especially proud of it, now that he can tell time. It says it's seven minutes past one, and he knows it means 'at night' because it's still dark out. Logan knows that it's very late, and that he should be sleeping, but he also knows that he needs to go to the bathroom _right now_, which is much more important. His bodily needs in mind, the five year old clambers over the low rail and slips off of his bed. He hits the ground with a soft thump, but his knees buckle and he lands on his behind.

Slightly dazed, it takes him a minute or two to pull it together. By then Davey, who had only stirred briefly, had gone back to sleep. The quiet murmurs he let out ever few moments let Logan know he was dreaming. Grabbing the corner of his bed he hauls himself to his feet, yawning again. Once he's standing, he gives himself a minute to get used to standing up. He briefly considers grabbing his dinosaur, Thor, but decides against it as he is reminded again of his needs. Still groggy, he shuffles forward a few feet.

Then, keeping his eyes on the floor so he doesn't step on any toys, he pads toward the door. He paused as he passed his brother, glaring enviously at the barless bed. A twinge in his stomach got him moving again, and he shuffles to the door which was always just a little bit ajar. It creaks slightly when Logan pulls it open a little further. Once he's in the hallway, he realizes how dark it is. The hall light wasn't on anymore, which meant Daddy was in bed. And it was cold because the air conditioner was on. Logan shivered, his feet sticking slighly to the wooden floor.

Shuffling down the hall, Logan walks into the restroom. When he emerges (having already put the step stool where it belonged) he smacks his lips. His mouth is dry and tastes gross, and his throat is scratchy. This time he thinks about it, still standing in the dark, chilly hall. After a time, he heads for the staircase. Mind already made up, He takes one step onto the next stair. It creaks under him, and Logan stops in his tracks. He stares into the impenetrable gloom below him, regards the many creaky steps, listens to the eery hum of the AC, and steps back up. Still, his mouth is gross and he wanted some water.

Logan turned and padded back down the hallway, tiny bare feet making very little noise. He passed the bathroom and then his and Davey's room, finally passing the guest room as he moved towards his Daddy's room. It's still very dark, and still kinda cold, and he hadn't brought Thor so he was alone. And it was dark. He shivered again, wishing he'd taken some water to bed with him. Had he mentioned that it was _dark_ yet? When he heard water moving through the pipes it spooked him, making him walk faster even as he tried to avoid bumping into things.

When he gets closer to Daddy's room, he starts hearing funny noises. His Daddy, he thinks, is talking to someone. He's trying to be quiet, and the words are going much too fast for Logan to catch them all. A thump, a low bang, and a grunt are all accompanied by the squeak of mattress springs. The sounds get steadily louder as he walks up to the door, and eventually he can actually understand what is being said even though it's quite muffled by the door between them. "God- _Gabe_! _Ffffuck_!" Daddy gasps "_Please_! Jesus- _please_!" A high pitched whine.

Logan frowns, reaching for the doorknob. He pauses when another familiar voice starts up. "So-" a low grunting gasp "So fuckin'- Ah! Ah-_ha_!" Why is his uncle here? Did Daddy have another sleepover without telling anyone? He did that sometimes, and it was fun. Uncle 'Briel would make breakfast for everyone. "So fuckin' gorgeous for me." He hears Daddy gasp again, and there's another creak. Then his Daddy gives a small shriek, followed by a whimpered "Hurts." Logan goes for the doorknob again, now confused as well as thirsty. Since Daddy had oiled all of the doors' hinges (except his and Davey's, oddly) the other day, it slid open easily- and silently. The dark in the hall meant that no light spilled in, but it was just as dark in Daddy's room.

Now that the door was open, the voices were louder and Logan could hear them perfectly. As an added effect of opening the door, he could also see them. His very favoritest uncle was pinning his Daddy to the sheets (which wasn't necessary since his hands were tied to the bedposts), face hung low over him as he mumbled something Logan didn't quite catch before kissing his neck. Daddy's legs lay splayed out because Uncle 'Briel was half kneeling half laying between them. Bruises covered his neck and thighs, but his uncle only had a few. "Fuck, Gabe, _please_!" Daddy whined when his uncle shifted abruptly. Uncle 'Briel moved again, and again. Twice, three times, four(?) Daddy seemed to melt; he managed a whimper after a bit of panting. More mumbles.

What were they doing? It was almost like a game- not one _he_ knew, obviously, but still. "Gonna. Fuck you. Inna. Next. WEEK!" Each word was punctuated with a breathless pant finishing off with a near shout, and he watched Daddy's back arch when his uncle moved again. It- were they wrestling? He'd heard of that before, but he'd never seen it. Was being naked a part of it? Maybe it wasn't wrestling at all. Maybe it was a grownup game- like 'Beer Pong' and poker. And 'Grinding'. Daddy's friend 'Torch' talked about that a whole lot. Daddy said Torch liked parties. A low shriek from his Daddy stopped that train of thought. Logan, who had been transfixed in a mixture of wonder and confusion, snapped out of his daze.

"Daddy?" He asked suddenly, and immediately they both stopped moving, or talking, or- anything really. They both turned their heads to look at him, but Daddy had gone white in the face. "Logan?" He whispered, horrified. Logan didn't say anything. He just stood there, still frowning in confusion. Uncle 'Briel just stared. There was a long silence, wherein nobody moved and Daddy looked quite sick. And then- "Hall. Shut the door behind you." Uncle 'Briel's voice was low and hoarse, but he still understood. Logan scampered out into the hall, pulling the door shut behind him. Once the door was shut there was a bunch of angry sounding whispers, and some rustling. A few louder swearwords when Daddy kicked the dresser like he always did. "Every fucking time, dammit!" Logan giggled a little bit at that.

Just before Daddy opened the door, he heard a low "This is why I tell you to _lock the fucking door,_ Gabe!" Then the door opened ever so slightly, and Daddy slipped out. He still had a light sheen of sweat about his face. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers that, oddly, kind of tented at the front. But it was his Daddy. "What is it, sweetheart?" He rasps, and Logan knows that he needs a glass of water too. "Need a glass of wader, an' id's dark."" Logan says, uninhibited except for when his mouth catches on the final two 't'. He hears his Uncle 'Briel dissolve into a fit of (slightly hysterical) giggles, but he smiles all the way down the staircase, Daddy in the lead. He pretends he doesn't notice Daddy walking funny, because he's willing to bet his whole ten dollars that Daddy doesn't wanna talk about it.

Since they were both going back to bed (or maybe some weird grown-up game, in Daddy's case) Daddy poured his water into a sippy cup that he _didn't need_, thank you very much. Daddy finishes drinking his own water and fixes him with a stare. "Logan, how long were you standing there?" He asks. Logan just blinks up at him, sippy cup held between two hands. "Not long." The five year old answers. Daddy relaxes, ruffling his hair. Half way up the stairs he remembers. "Daddy? What's a 'fuck'?" Daddy goes red very quickly, scoops him up, and carries him to bed in silence. He giggled all the while, because Daddy was just so silly sometimes. Right before they reach the top Logan adds "Tell Uncle 'Briel I want waffles for brekkist."

The lights don't get turned on, he's just put into his bed with the bars on one side. Daddy walks out, still red in the face, still kinda waddling. When Daddy is gone and the door is shut, he climbs out of bed and crosses the room. His big brother has been asleep the whole time, but when he lightly paps his face he wakes up. "Whavlp?" Davey asks, blinking blearily at him. "Do you know if Daddy-" he's rudely interrupted by the sound of 'Briel laughing "-and Uncle 'Briel wrestle?" Logan asks innocently. His big brother, while still very much half-asleep, frowns. "Mmmnnnno?" He sighs, sounding equally confused. Logan shakes his head and says "Nebbermind." but Davey's awake now.

"What are you even talkin' about?" He asks, now sat up in his bed. So, still confused (but no longer thirsty) he tells his brother what he saw. Davey, it seems, doesn't know either- all he says is that he hadn't seen it before. Logan just shakes his head and totters back to his bed, climbing over the rail with some difficulty. "Maybe ask Ajax..." Davey sighs as he falls back to sleep. Logan puts his sippy cup somewhere he won't roll onto it, and follows suit.

Uncle 'Briel does make waffles, which Logan thinks is just about the greatest thing since Saturday morning cartoons, and he forgets all about it.

* * *

><p>I- well. I'm not sorry about this. Especially since I think i'm done with the saccharine sweet fics for a while. There's only so much I can take. Speaking of takes, here's an out-take before you go.<p>

* * *

><p>When Logan asks Ajax about it, he gets very still. Still, he carries on mindlessly, happily describing what he'd seen if only because he was sure he'd find out what it was. But when Logan finished his story, Ajax stood up, and (after calling Keegan and Merrick over to watch him) left. Ajax shuts the door gingerly, although Logan would never see him angrier at any point in his life. When Keegan takes a wad of money from Merrick, he asks after that, too. Suddenly he hears ajax yelling "Gabriel Elizabeth Rorke, get back here so I can smack your dumb ass into next week!"<p> 


End file.
